


Hole in my heart

by lukenskajcrap



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukenskajcrap/pseuds/lukenskajcrap
Summary: opowiadanie przenoszę z Wattpada, pozdrawiam cieplutko https://www.wattpad.com/459659308-hole-in-my-heart-booth-%C3%97-brennan-%C3%97





	Hole in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> opowiadanie przenoszę z Wattpada, pozdrawiam cieplutko https://www.wattpad.com/459659308-hole-in-my-heart-booth-%C3%97-brennan-%C3%97

Świat nie tylko nabierał kolorów gdy Bones była blisko. On stawał w miejscu dla Seeley'ego za każdym cholernym razem gdy do pomieszczenia wchodziła Brennan. Gdy tłumaczyła mu, jakie nowe dowody wraz z jej zespołem odkryła oraz jak blisko są do pełnej identyfikacji ofiary. Słyszał ją, jednak tym razem nie potrafił skupić się na potoku słów które jedyne czym dla niego były, to melodyjnym głosem kojącym jego serce.

— Booth?

— Tak?

— Słuchasz?

— Oczywiście, nowe dowody w sprawie... er, no i ten— brunet złapał się za głowę i w nerwowym geście przeczesał włosy dłonią.

Temperance westchnęła, maskując uśmiech który perfidnie próbował wkraść się na jej usta. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Booth nie dostrzeże tego.

— Tak, dowody— kobieta przytaknęła, delikatnie kręcąc głową poczym szybko dodała— wydajesz się być dzisiaj bardziej rozkojarzony niż zwykle.

Temperance usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Bootha i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W te cudowne brązowo orzechowe oczęta które sprawiały, że miękły jej kolana. Gdyby nie dzielące ich w tym momencie biurko pełne rządowych dokumentów i różnorodnych bibelotów należących do Bootha, Brennan już dawno zrobiłaby coś całkowicie nieracjonalnego i pocałowała go. Jednak jej racjonalna część mocno stała przy swoim.

— Bones...

Temperance jednak w końcu wstała i zrobiła coś, czego nigdy po sobie by się nie spodziewała. Podeszła do Booth'a i zanim kucnęła przy nim, delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w pokrzepiającym geście.

— Można powiedzieć, że jestem kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki dla ciebie- prawie szepcze gdy splata swoje drobne palce z palcami Seeley'ego— dlatego w tym momencie postaram się być kimś taki...

Booth nie daje jej dokończyć i zamyka jej usta swoimi. Mózg podpowiadał Brennan by cofnęła się, że jeszcze ma czas by odejść i powiedzieć, że powinni zapomnieć o tym incydencie. Każdy jej nerw mówił jednak co innego gdy automatycznie przysunęła się bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Gdy jej palce błądziły gdzieś w jego włosach, nie chcąc odsunąć się chociaż o milimetr. Desperacko pragnąc by te niecałe pół minuty trwało całą wieczność.

Przerwali by nabrać z powrotem powietrza do płuc, stykając się czoło w czoło. Nie chcąc psuć momentu. Jednocześnie zbyt zestresowani by spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

— Przyjaciele nie robią takich rzeczy— mruknęła pod nosem Brennan.

— Może nie powinniśmy kończyć jedynie na przyjaźni— Booth pomyślał na głos.

Brennan wzięła nerwowy wdech, nieznacznie odsuwając się od Bootha. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie słów które właśnie wypowiedział mężczyzna. Zamiast tego szybko wstała i szybkim ruchem chwyciła kurtkę leżącą na krześle, wyciągając z niej telefon.

— Ja... Ja już powinnam wracać. Hodgins najpewniej od dawna czeka na mnie z wynikami analiz i... tak— chaotycznie zaczęła się tłumaczyć, przy okazji machając telefonem.

Chaos.

To wszystko o czym mogła myśleć Brennan gdy prawie uciekła z biura Booth'a. Miała mętlik w głowie a wszystko kręciło się wokoło Seeley'ego. W całym tym mentliku nawet nie usłyszała wołającego za nią Booth'a. Dopiero gdy dotarła do windy, poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

— Zapomniałaś.— Booth wręczył jej szarą czapkę.

— Naprawdę powinnam już iść.

Booth powiedział coś, co Brennan miała nadzieję nie usłyszeć w tym momencie:

— W takim razie podwiozę cię.

— Nie trzeba— odparła oschle poczym nacisnęła guzik w windzie. Booth jednak trzymał drzwi, nie pozwalając im się zamknąć i pozwolić uciec Brennan.

— Temperance. Możemy o tym porozmawiać?

— Nie wiem czy jest o czym

Nie chciała go zranić, a jednak było to jedyne co czasami potrafiła. Ranić wszystkich którzy tylko próbowali się do niej zbliżyć. Booth jednak nie dawał jej za wygraną.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest sporo do obgadania. Szczególnie o sprawie o której w końcu nic mi nie powiedziałaś.

Brunetka miała już powiedzieć, że wszystkie dokumenty są na jego biurku jednak ostatecznie westchnęła i posłała Booth'owi spojrzenie które mówiło "jeśli musisz". Jednocześnie odsunęła się najdalej jak tylko mogła w obawie, że jej ciało odmówi posłuszeństwa i w bliższym kontakcie z Booth'em, postanowi rzucić się na niego. W bardzo przyjemnym i pozytywnym sensie.

Żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem przez całą drogę do samochodu Booth'a.

— Nie powinienem był naciskać- westchnął Booth.

— Preferowałabym gdybyśmy drogę do instytutu przebyli w milczeniu— odparła oschle Brennan, włączając radio.

W ostatniej chwili Booth złapał Brennan za rękę, nie pozwalając jej tym razem się wywinąć.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego co?

— Mój Boże, Temperance! Przestań udawać głupią bo ci to po prostu nie wychodzi.

Brennan westchnęła. Pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętała Booth zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

— Booth ja...— zaczęła, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

— Nie ważne— mężczyzna ostatecznie zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

— Nie, Booth. To jest ważne. I to bardzo— Brennan odparła opierając głowę na podgłówku.

Wdech, wydech. Brennan w końcu spojrzała na Bootha przez co całe racjonalne myślenie diabli wzięli.

— Uczucia to reakcja chemiczna naszego organizmu na bodźce zewnętrzne. Wszystko co z nimi związane, uważam za irracjonalne więc kiedy mnie pocałowałeś

— Twój cały świat stanął na głowie— dokończył za nią Booth.

— W metaforycznym znaczeniu, tak. Można tak powiedzieć.

Świat znowu zatrzymał się dla dwójki partnerów. Wszystko wydawało się tak bardzo bezsensowne a jednocześnie sprawiało, że wszystko w końcu nabierało sensu. Nawet nie wiedzieli kiedy ich dłonie splotły się w mocnym i pokrzepiającym uścisku. Połączeni nierozerwalną więzią. Czerwoną nicią przeznaczenia.


End file.
